1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning device that cleans a charge roll and an image forming apparatus having the cleaning device.
2. Related Art
A charge roll that charges the surface of a photoconductor directly contacts the photoconductor. For this reason, it is easy for foreign matter remaining on the surface of the photoconductor to adhere to the surface of the charge roll. When foreign matter adheres to the surface of the charge roll, this causes defective charging.
Thus, a cleaning roll made of a sponge is brought into contact with the surface of the charge roll with a predetermined nip pressure, and the cleaning roll is rotated while following the rotation of the charge roll, whereby dirt on the surface of the charge roll is removed.